Curiosesco, Curiosesco
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: *UA*/ Aquel gatito fue quien la lanzó a ese disparatado mundo. El chico pelirosa que decia guiarla, ese trio de dementes que discutian mientras bebian té. Pero lo peor era aquel par de desquiciados. Ella que mandaba decapitar a cualquiera, y el fiel sirviente que cumplia sus ordenes. Sin duda era un mundo curioso y sin sentido. ¡NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Moshi-Moshi! aki kanako! x3**

**sii, a new story xD**

**es qe estaba viendo 'Alicia en el pais de las maravillas' y la iluminacion llego a mi xD**

**Saben? aunqe quiza lo paresca, esto no es unaa comedia**

**planeo qe sea corto, aun no se, pero aunqe la idea principal sea 'Alicia' no todo sera igual xD **

**Saben qe significa la palabra 'Kemono'? pues los personajes seran así xDD**

**en fin, espero qe les guste! **

**FT es de Mashima-dono**

**.**

**Curiosesco**

**.**

Una chica rubia caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los enormes jardines de aquella mansion, a la cual, ella solia llamar 'Hogar', no la odiaba del todo, aunque en ese instante si.

No le iban bien las elegantes fiestas de té, los pomposos vestidos, los modales refinados, todo eso a lo que estaba obligada.

Si bien su padre era un hombre de negocios, que no veia más allá de un beneficio monetario, su madre era su unica aliada. O eso pensaba hasta hacia unos momentos.

…

—**¡¿Comprometida?! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?**

—**Lucy, escuchame **—**Trataba de calmarla una mujer rubia, muy parecida a ella**— **He sido yo quien lo a escogido.**

—**¡¿Y eso que?! **—**le recrimino molesta la joven, mientras caminaba en circulos por la habitación**— **¡Creí que podia confiar en tí!**

**La mujer miró con tristeza a la chica, quien, frustrada, se dejaba caer de espaldas en su mullida cama. Era comprensible que estuviera molesta, pero en esa epoca, los padres elegian el mejor partido para sus hijos.**

**Igual que sus padres habian hecho con ella. Pero con su hija seria diferente.**

—**Es un buen chico, ya me he reunido con él**—**le habló suavemente**— **Dale una oportunidad.**

—**Lo creí de papá **—**Lucy la miró con recelo, poniendose de pie**— **¿Pero de tí?**

**La chica tomó un libro del escritorio a su costado, y sin ver a su madre, se dirigió a la puerta.**

—**Lucy **—**la llamó, pero esta, solo se detuvo antes de salir, sin mirarla**— **Vendra a verte para cenar. **

**Pero solo recibió como respuesta, el sonido de la puerta azotandose.**

…

Era increible. Sabia que algún día llegaria ese momento, ¡Pero solo tenia diecinueve años!

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, habia más árboles y aunque habia muchos arbustos al rededor, podia distingir a lo lejos la gran mansion donde vivia.

Se disponia a leer su libro, pero la fresca sombra y la suave brisa la animó a dormir. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó usando el árbol como recargadera.

Pero aún no consiliaba el sueño, cuando una vosecilla la despertó.

—Lucy, ¡Lucy!

La joven buscó con la mirada al dueño de la voz, pero solo vio un pequeño gatito azul, jugando entre los arbustos. No le tomó importancia, hasta que el felino se paró en dos patas y la llamó.

—¡Lucy! ¡Ya vamonos! —con una pata, el gato la animó a seguirlo— ¡Lucy! ¡De prisa!

La rubia sin pensarlo, lo siguió entre los árboles y arbustos, el pequeño gato se dejaba alcanzar un poco, y despues seguia corriendo.

—¿Donde está? —pensó en voz alta, llegando a un árbol, el cual tenia un gran agujero en la base de sus raizes, y asomandose un poco, cuidando de no caer— ¿Hmm...? ¿Una madriguera?

—¡Adentro! —exclamó gustoso el felino, empujandola por la espalda dentro del gran agujero—

…

El frio piso fue lo que la hizo reaccionar.

Se enderezó algo aturdida y despúes de rascar su cabeza, buscó en su cuerpo alguna herida, pero no habia ninguna.

Algo mareada, se puso de pie, buscando a ese odioso gato que la habia lanzado ahí.

Miró hacia arriba para poder calcular la profundidad de aquel hoyo, quizá podría escalar de vuelta a arriba.

Pero no pudo.

Sobre su cabeza, donde debería estar el hueco por donde cayó, no había nada. En vez de, había un techo. Con un gran candelabro el cual iluminaba el lugar. Miro mas detenidamente, dándose cuenta que no era un hoyo húmedo como ella pensaba, sino, una elegante habitación cilíndrica, la cual, tenia una serie de puertas.

Buscando salir, y al gato que la había arrojado, trato de abrirlas.

Cerrada.

Cerrada.

Cerrada

Todas estaban cerradas. Era tan frustrante. Hizo a un lado los holanes de su vestido y se sentó en el piso.

Y la vio.

Una pequeña puertecilla, de tamaño de aquel gato. ¡Seguro huyo por ahí!

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, se aproximo con prisa a ella. Trato de girar la perilla para abrirla, y para su fortuna ¡Estaba abierta!

Solo que Lucy no cabía por aquella puerta diminuta.

A través de la puertecilla, se divisaba un hermoso bosque, tupidos árboles, arbustos y flores, todos de un hermoso verde y vivos colores.

Y Ahí estaba.

Ese gato pulgiento que la había lanzado ahí.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Vamos Lucy! —le grito el felino, feliz, animándola a seguirlo—

— ¡Ya veras cuándo te atrape! —en un esfuerzo inútil trato de pasar por la puertecilla, pero solo llego hasta los hombros, no pudo más— ¡Pequeño gato molesto!

— ¡Hay Lucy! ¡Eres muy grande! —río burlona y de alguna forma, inocentemente, mientras corría alejándose de a chica— ¡Te voy a ganar!

Lucy rechino los dientes molesta. Ella no había querido ir a parar ahí. Había sido culpa de ese gato azul, y ahora quería que ella lo persiguiera. Y lo iba a hacer, pero no para jugar, aunque era lindo, le daría una buena golpiza cuando lo atrapara.

Se Safo de aquella puertilla y se sentó sobre sus piernas, tratando de pensar.

—Princesa —la llamo una fría voz— Es demaciado grande para caber ahí.

Al voltear, Lucy se encontró con unos serios ojos azules, pertenecientes a una chica vestida de mucama. La cual, permanecía correctamente sentada a un lado de la mesilla de cristal al centro de la curiosa habitación.

¿Estaba antes esa mesa?

¿Estaba esa chica ahí?

— ¿Y-Y que debería hacer? —pregunto dudosa, ¿Qué mas podía pasar? Ya estaba en un hoyo. Literalmente— ¿Cómo hago para entrar?

—Necesita beber esto —la chica le tendió un pequeño frasco de cristal con un extraño liquido púrpura brillante — Tome.

Lucy tomo el frasco dudosa, y miro con recelo aquel líquido. No había muchas frutas que dieran un jugo púrpura. Dudo, quizá seria mejor no tomarlo.

—Happy-sama debe estar bastante lejos —volvió a decir sin expresión alguna en su voz o en su cara, la cual giro mirando la pequeña puerta— ¿Verdad, Princesa?

Lucy no lo pensó, tenia que encontrar a ese gato, y bebió de un golpe el líquido, el cual, tenía un sabor amargo. Sintió como poco a poco su cuerpo se hacia más y más pequeño, hasta tener la altura de ese felino.

— ¿Pero como voy a volver a ser yo….? —Pero su pregunta se quedo en el aire, ya que no había rastro de la mesa ni de la chica. — Oh, rayos… No debí hacer esto.

Se tallo la cabeza frustrada, ¿Qué otra cosa le podía pasar?

Aunque ya podía pasar por la puerta.

Con sus manos, levanto un poco pomposo vestido rosa, para poder caminar más libremente, y se acerco a la puerta, que ahora era de su tamaño.

La abrió y se asomo un poco. El paisaje seguía siendo el mismo, aunque ahora se veía algo oscuro, seguramente era por la espesura de los árboles.

Camino por un pequeño sendero que se extendía entre ese bosque, que ahora tenia sus colores un poco apagados. Aunque seguía siendo muy bonito.

Camino y camino, abriéndose paso por entre las hierbas bajas, que para su estatura actual eran enormes, en busca de aquel gatito molesto.

Pero no había ni un rastro de él.

Se dejo caer en medio de aquel camino. Estaba segura que no le estorbaba a nadie. Llevaba tanto caminando y no había visto ningún ave o insecto, ni siquiera una persona a demás de esa extraña chica.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Me muero de hambre! —aquella voz proveniente de un chico, hizó que Lucy se tensara. Miro a su alrededor, pero solo había arbustos y árboles. —

De un lado de el camino, los arbustos comenzaron a zarandearse, seguramente algo se aproximaba. Se preparo para correr, pero no podía despegar su vista de aquellos arbustos. Antes de echar a correr debía ver que era.

Un extraño chico, aunque apuesto, salio de ahí. Llevaba apoyadas las manos detrás de su cabeza, y traia puestas unas extrañas ropas un pantalón hasta las rodillas bombacho, de color negro y un chaleco, del mismo color, nada más. Llevaba una bufanda blanca en su cuello, y su cabello tenia un peculiar color rosa, del cual, salían dos orejas de gato del mismo color, y en su espada meneaba una cola haciendo juego con sus orejas.

— ¿Lucy? —le pregunto confundido, acercándose un poco a ella— ¿Qué haces aquí?

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**''Kemono'' dicese de un género japonés en el que los personajes muestran unos evidentes rasgos animales mientras actúan en situaciones humanas. **

**Hey! Que les pareció? :D**

**Si, es que al principio se parece MUCHO a Alicia, pero ese es el punto, que de lo parecido sera diferente xDD**

**Quien creen que será Absolem? O El sombrerero? El lirón y la liebre de marzo?**

**La reina roja y la sota de corazones? xDDD**

**Les aseguro que ni se lo imaginan! xDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nunca me había sentido tan insegura respecto a un fic. Espero de verdad este les guste.**

**Será corto y tengo las ideas bien ordenadas, así que lo continuare pronto! :DD**

**Un Review? *O***

**Para mi triste alma :D**

**Kanako, Fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	2. El Gato y La Oruga

**Hey! qe rapido, no? xDD**

**Es cierto, tengo una mente retorcida xD**

**NaLu-chan, acertaste solo con dos, ¡una galletita para ti! xDD**

**FT es de Hiro Mashima xDD**

**.**

**El Gato y La Oruga**

**.**

— ¿C-Como sabes mi nombre? —pregunto dudosa la chica, al ver lo cerca que estaba el pelirrosa de ella. —

— ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué eres tan pequeña Lucy? —Volvió a preguntar el chico ignorandola— Creí que eras más alta.

— ¡Lo Soy! —respondió esta haciendo un puchero, cual niña que fuera, cruzándose de brazos. — Fue ese líquido que me dio esa chica.

— ¡Ah! ¡Seguro que a Erza le alegrara verte! —Sonrío el chico, alzándola en sus brazos, ya que esta no era más grande y pesada que una muñeca— ¡Vamos Lucy!

La rubia, a pesar que no la cargaba como a una princesa, sino como a un libro, algo pequeño que sujetas contra tu pecho para no perderlo, iba más roja que un tomate. Después de todo, con orejas y cola, él era un chico.

Era un disparate. Los gatos no haban ni se paran en dos patas. O ¿Cómo podía alguien caer a un hoyo y terminar en una habitación? ¡No podía! Como tampoco podía encogerse con un liquido mágico y encontrarse a un apuesto chico con orejas y cola de gato.

¡De seguro había perdido la cabeza!

El constante movimiento del apresurado caminar del chico ya la estaba mareando. Pataleo buscando sacarse, pero él la tenía bien sujeta entre sus brazos. Podía sentir su pecho contra su ahora pequeña espalda, la sangre le subía a la cara, buscando salir por sus mejillas, pero el chico parecía ajeno a eso. Trato de distraerse. Hablar, si, eso siempre ayuda.

— Oye, —pregunto mirando hacia arriba, a la cara de chico. — ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¿No lo sabes? —respondió divertido, con una gran sonrisa— ¡Soy Natsu! ¡Y soy un dragón!

— ¿Un dragón? —dijo incrédula la rubia, riendo un poco ante la actitud infantil del chico. — Pareces más un gato.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras seguía con su camino.

Lucy obvservo detenidamente a su alrededor. Las hojas de los arboles tenian matizes morados y azules muy opacos, algunos parecian alegres y otros tenian siluetas aterradoras. Habia luz clara en todo el lugar, pero el cielo se veia oscuro.

El pelirrosa llego hasta unos arbustos altos, incluso para él; medito un poco y luego bajo a la pequeña chica al piso.

—Ya esta —dijo con una sonrisa, apuntando a los arbustos— Ve, allá esta Erza.

— ¿No vendrás conmigo? —pregunto con voz suplicante, haciendo que el chico se doblegara un poco. — No quiero ir sola…

—Bueno… Es que Erza esta enojada conmigo, si me ve, seguro me golpeara.

Lucy iba a seguir insistiendo, seguro que si lo hacia, Natsu terminaría yendo con ella; pero una fuerte voz, hizo que se les erizara los cabellos a ambos.

— ¡¿Eres tú Natsu?! —Grito molesta la voz— ¡Te dije que te golpearía! ¡Nadie come de mi pastel sin mi permiso!

Lucy se volvio a mirar a Natsu, pero este ya no estaba.

La rubia dudosa, y con algo de miedo, se abrió paso con algo de dificultad a través de los enormes arbustos, o lo eran al menos para ella.

Después de ellos, había un gran hongo de casita, tan grande, que la chica pelirroja que estaba ahí, lo usaba como mesa, en la cual comía un pastel, con relleno del mismo color que su cabello, seguro que de fresa. El lugar parecia una pequeña habitación, el cesped perfectamente cortado, los arbustos altos hacian una especie de pared que rodeaba todo el lugar, y sus ropas consistian en una falda azul marino y la parte superior de una armadura.

La pelirroja, ablando su fiera mirada a ver a la rubia, y sin soltar su plato, se aproximo a chica, y se hinco frente a ella abrazando sus rodillas para estar a su misma altura.

— ¿Lucy? —Pregunto extrañada— ¿Por qué eres tan pequeña?

—P-Pues… —tartamudeo, todo era tan extraño, a demás, de que todos ahí parecían conocerla— U-Un liquido… Y-Y entonces…

—Ah, pobre de ti —exclamo, con semblante sereno y amable— Toma, come de mi pastel.

Sin esperar su respuesta, Erza le embutio el trozo en la boca, haciendo que Lucy lo masticara con gran dificultad hasta poder tragarlo.

Sintió como un cosquilleo subia desde la punta de sus dedos, hasta las plantas de los pies, a su vez que, ella misma crecia hasta su tamaño normal, ligeramente más baja que la pelirroja.

—Bien —Erza sonrio satisfecha, y se encamino hasta los altos arbustos— Un gusto verte, Lucy.

—¡E-Espera! —le detuvo con voz preocupada, antes que esta saliera por aquella pared de hierbas— No quiero estar más aqui, dime como volver a casa...

La pelirroja suspiro con una leve sonrisa y señalo con el tenedor aún en su mano.

—Por ahí —explicó— Regresa por donde viniste. Pero sigue derecho aunque no haya sendero, si giras o te desvias un poco, no podras encontrar el camino nunca de nuevo.

Los ojos chocolatosos de la chica se iluminaron y en su boca hubo una gran sonrisa.

Y antes de regresar corriendo, se acerco a ella para darle las gracias. Pero notó algo extraño sobre los rojos cabellos de la chica.

—E-Erza... —tartamudeo señalando su propia cabeza, sin poder despegar sus ojos de aquellas cosas sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja— ¿Qu- Que...? T-Tu c-cab...

—¿Ah? Son mis antenas —dijo orgullosa y con un brillo en sus ojos— Soy una oruga ¿No es obvio?

Ella parecia inocente y amable, pero Lucy ya habia escuchado su lado 'malo' y prefirio no tentar a su suerte.

—C-Claro, s-siempre lo supe.

Erza sonrió amablemente y se fue de ahí.

Lucy permanecio de pie unos instantes. Debia analizarlo bien. Derecho, debia seguir un camino recto fuera de cualquier sendero. Parecia facil, ella era una chica centrada, no habia mucho que pudiera distraerla.

Por un momento pensó en Natsu. Si bien él la habia ayudado a llegar hasta ahí y encontrar el camino de vuelta, él seguramente estaba tan loco como todos ahí.

Ni siquiera entendia como todos parecian conocerla.

—¡Pfffff! —una pequeña risa ahogada se escucho tras la espalda de la chica— ¡Tienes cara de loca! Sonriendo y enojandote sola.

¡El gatito azul!

—¡Tú! —lo señalo molesta— ¡Tú me tragiste aquí! ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido gato!

—Happy, ¡Me llamo Happy! —grito contento, empezando a correr— ¡Eres muy lenta! ¡Nunca me alcanzaras!

—¡Entonces ya veras, Happy!

Lucy, levanto con sus manos su vestido para correr mejor, y sin perder tiempo, fue tras el felino.

Haciendo, sin darse cuenta, lo contrario que Erza le habia dicho.

…

Poco a poco fue dejando de correr, ese molesto gato ya habia desaparecido.

Miró a su alrededor, nada le parecia conocido.

**"Si giras o te desvias un poco, no podras encontrar el camino de nuevo."**

Las palabras de la pelirroja resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza de Lucy, apenas vio a ese gato y corrio tras él, habia sido tanta la distancia y las vueltas, que seguro estaba más que perdida.

Las lagrimas comenzaban a querer salir y los sollozos se hicieron presentes. Queria irse de ahí, queria volver a su casa.

—¿Lucy? —sonó una voz conocida desde las ramas de un árbol cerano—

—¿Natsu? —preguntó entre sollozos, limpiandose las lagrimas al ver al chico saltar de aquella rama hasta ella, moviendo ligeramente sus orejas y meneando su cola de gato—

—¡Ah! ¡Era verdad! —dijo con una amplia sonrisa— Eres más alta.

—Fue gracias a Erza.

—Bueno, pues... ¡Ya se! —se interrumpió de golpe, tomando la mano de la chica— Tengo hambre ¡Vallamos por té y galletas!

—¿Ya es hora del té? —Lucy miró al cielo, aunque era dificil decir una hora, ya que a pesar de haber luz, no habia sol— ¿Con quien?

—Si... Bueno, ellos siempre están tomando el té —Natsu comenzó a caminar sin soltar la mano de la rubia— Son un trio de dementes. Aunque claro, todos aquí estamos locos.

Una persona loca no es confiable, mucho menos un grupo de ellas. Pero la sonrisa del pelirosa solo significaba una cosa para Lucy.

Seguirlo a cualquier lado que él dijera.

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**Hola! qe tal? :D**

**les gusto?**

**Un review! xDD**

**El proximo cap veremos al Sombrerero!**

**qien sera!? :O!**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	3. El Sombrerero, El Lirón y La Liebre

**Holaaa! aqi el cap 3, **

**este es uno de los fics más bizzarros qe he escrito xDD Creo qe lo qe me ha ayudado a escribirlo es hacerlo mientras escucho "Yendo a la casa de Damian" de El Cuarteto de Nos. es tambien sin duda, la cancion mas absurda y sin sentido qe he escuchado, pero es muy contagiosa y ritmica xDD "¡En tu tumba va decir RIP!" xD**

**.**

**FT es de Hiro Mashima **

**.**

**El Sombrerero, El Liron y La Liebre de Marzo**

**.**

**.**

Era un lugar sin duda bonito.

Entre toda la malesa de aquel absurdo bosque, habia un pequeño lugarcito delineado por una valla blanca y dentro de esta, una larga mesa rectangular vestida por un mantel blanco que ajustaba perfecto a ella. Aunque tenia algunas manchas de té, otras de mermelada y algunas moronas de galletas. Su vajilla era de plata reluciente, servido para al rededor de veinte personas. Solo que unicamente habia cuatro sillas, dos en los extremos y dos en los laterales, simetricamente una con otra. Tres de ellas ya estaban ocupadas, dos chicos y una chica, quienes bebian tranquilamente té.

_**"Son un trio de dementes"**_

—Oye Natsu, ¿Que pasa si...? —Pero para sorpresa de la rubia, quien observaba escondida en unos arbustos, aquel chico pelirosa medio gato, ya habia desaparecido.—

¡Genial! Primero la llevaba hasta ahí y luego la abandonaba otra vez, ¡Tal y como hizo con Erza! Menos mal que ella, al parecer, era una buena persona.

¿Y ellos? ¿Eran malos? ¿Eran buenos? ¿De verdad estaban tan locos? Se veian tan tranquilos... ¡Pero si esos eran los peores!

Lo mejor era irse.

Se levanto con cuidado, se iria sin llamar la atención y buscaria de nuevo el camino a casa.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó la chica sentada a uno de los costados, poniendose de pie de un salto y golpeando sus manos contra la mesa— ¡Aún no has probado tú té!

La rubia sintió su sudor frio. ¿Ya la habian notado?

Pero no se movió, permaneció estatica unos segundos.

—Tan despistada como siempre, —hablo con tranquilidad el chico que permanecia a la cabeza de la mesa, mientras bajaba su taza de té— ¿Cuando aprenderas Lucy?

Y seguian los lunaticos, ¡¿Como rayos sabian su nombre?!

Nerviosa, salió de su escondite y dudosa, se acerco a los sujetos. Ahora que los veia de cerca, no eran tan normales.

El chico del extremo izquierdo, llevaba una ropa estilo... ¿Victoriana? En color azul, cuello alto, un pañuelo blanco, un chaleco por debajo de su saco. Y de su cabello peliblanco salian, del mismo color, dos largas orejas de liebre, Lucy no quiso asegurarse si llevaba tambien la cola mullida.

La chica era peliazul y llevaba un vestido esponjoso del mismo color, solo que más oscuro. Ella llevaba sobre su cabeza las orejas de un ¿lirón? y tras ella se meneaba la lampiña y puntiaguda cola de lo que suponia era el animal de la especie a que ella pertenecia.

El chico en la cabecera de la mesa era a su parecer el más normal. A medida que Lucy se acrcaba a ellos, en él no veia orejas o cola que le indicara que fuera Kemono*, en realidad su ropa era lo unico bizzarro, como la liebre, tenia holanes en las muñecas y encajes en el pecho. Todo, al igual que los demás, en la gama del azul.

Su cabello también era azul, tan azul que parecia negro y sobre su cabeza llevaba un raro sombrero de copa.

—No deberia sentarse aquí —exclamó el peliblanco, dando un sorbo a su té— Ya no hay lugares.

Lucy frunció el ceño ofendida, ¡Pero si ahí mismo habia un lugar! Seguro querian tomarle el pelo.

—¡Lyon-san! ¡No digas eso! —le reprendió la peliazul manoteando de manera infantil— ¡Ese es el lugar de Lucy! ¡Juvia misma lo ha puesto!

—Basta —exclamo el chico del sombrero— Lucy, toma tu té o se va a calentar.

La rubia se sentó algo confundida. Miró la taza de té servida ante ella, y bajo la intensa mirada del trio, le dio un sorbo. Aunque lo escupió despúes.

—¡¿Pero que rayos?! —soltó limpiandose la boca con un gesto de desagrado— ¡Esto esta helado!

—¿A quien le gusta un té caliente? —el sombrerero dejo su taza en la mesa—Pero que rara eres.

—Gray-sama, no seas duro con Lucy, ya sabemos que es medio rara.

—Juvia-chan, no pierdas el tiempo hablando con él.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Que dices?! —bufó molesto Gray, al ver que el peliblanco tomaba las manos de la chica lirón— ¡Juvia! ¡Ya te he dicho que no dejes que te toque!

La paciensia de la rubia no era mucha, y ya se le estaba acabando. El trio habia comenzado a discutir, ya se daba una idea como aquel mantel estaba tan sucio. Volaban galletas y tazas de té como armas improvisadas y la peliazul trataba de separarlos infructuosamente.

—¡¿Y porque tú pelaje es blanco?! —cuestionó Gray tratando de ofender a Lyon, mientras por un golpe en la mesa volcaba una taza de té— ¡¿Eh?!

—Pero que idiota eres Gray —dijo con superioridad el albino— Es camuflaje.

—Pero Lyon-san, eres una liebre de marzo. En marzo no hay nieve con que camuflarte.

Fue un duro golpe para el peliblanco. Y aunque era divertido para Lucy el verlos discutir por tonrterias y usar galletitas y té frio como municiones, no tenia tiempo para desperdiciarlo ahí.

—¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! —los interrumpio alzando la voz, y golpeando con su mano la mesa— ¿Ustedes... Han visto un gatito azul que habla?

—¿Happy? —cuestiono Gray, sin soltar a Lyon de la camisa— ¿Que ocurre con él?

—Seguro que fue al castillo a jugar, le encanta ir ahí —explico Juvia mientras acomodaba algunas tazas— Pero ahí todos estan locos.

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza apoyando a su compañera.

—¡La reina esta loca! —grito con miedo el peliblanco, soltandose del agarre de Gray y dandole un empujón para alejarlo— ¡Ahí cortan cabezas!

Dejando la euforia, los tres sujetaron su cuello con temor, pensando en cuantas cabezas habian rodado ya en aquel lugar. Y en silencio, tomaron nuevamente sus lugares en la mesa, cada uno acomodando algunas tazas y platos a su alrededor.

—Entonces... —murmuró confundida Lucy— ¿Alguien sabe como salir de aquí?

—Ya se te hizo tarde Lucy. Vete. —le dijo Gray, el Sombrerero, mirando su reloj de bolsillo, pero más bien sonó como una orden—

—¡Eso quiero saber! ¡¿Como me voy de aquí?! —pero niguno respondió. Solo bebian té frio sin mirar a la rubia— ¡Bien! ¡Me ire!

Molesta, salió de ahí y siguió el primer sendero que encontro. Mientras se alejaba, podia escuchar las risas y eventualmente las peleas de los locos que tomaban té.

¡Ya no lo soportaba!

Ya no le importaba golpear al gato parlanchin llamado Happy. Lo que queria en ese momento era regresar a su hogar, el lugar donde estaba no era normal.

…

Seguia caminando entre el bosque sin rumbo, solo siguiendo ambiguos senderos.

Aún estaba eceptica a creer. La gente no era semi-animal, el té era caliente , los gatos no hablaban, y ¡Los pasteles no hacen crecer!

Quiza...

¡Todo era un sueño! ¡Si! Eso era perfectamente logico, todo eso era un invento, un sueño de ella.

¿Pero, quien tenia sueños así? Seguramente solo un...

—Demente.

La rubia saltó de sorpresa al ver al pelirosa a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Q-Que dijiste?

—Que son unos dementes, ¿Te lo dije, no? —volvió a sonreir como un niño inocente. Puso sus brazos tras su nuca y comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por la rubia.— ¡Esto es muy divertido! ¿A donde vamos ahora?

—¿Disculpa? —exclamó con irónia— ¡Si me has dejado sola!

—¿Lo hice? —preguntó Natsu algo confundido sin detener su andar. Pero volvió a reir— Ya Lucy, dime. ¿A donde quieres ir?

—La verdad, no importa. —murmuró cabizbaja— Solo dime como irme de aquí.

—Si solo quieres irte, da unos pasos más. Si no te importa a donde vas, no importa que dirección te señale yo.

—¡No! ¡Si importa! —se alarmó la rubia ante la posibilidad de quedar varada ahí para siempre.— Dime Natsu, por favor ¿A donde puedo ir?

El pelirosa meditó un momento, meneando su rosada cola gatuna, hasta que sonrió ampliamente. Seguro tenia una idea.

—La reina roja.

—¡¿La que corta cabezas?! —Lucy se detuvo en seco y sintió como sudó frio— ¡Ni loca!

—Nah, ella te agradara. —Natsu sonrió animandola a seguirlo de nuevo— Tú le agradaras mucho, solo no hables con la Sota de Corazones.

—¿Con quien?

—¡Ah! ¡Tal vez ella te pueda decir como volver!

"Tal vez". Esa frase siempre esta entre el 'si' y el 'no'. Aunque casi siempre más cerca del 'no'.

Seguro la volveria a dejar sola al llegar al lugar de la reina.

—¿Te quedaras conmigo?

La pregunta llena de esperanza de la chica se quedó en el aire, Natsu solo sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a mostrarle el camino al castillo.

_Tal vez _no la dejaria esta vez. _Tal vez _las cosas no salieran mal al llegar ahí.

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**hey! qe tal? les gusto?**

**review! para qe mi alma no muera xDD**

**¿Qien sera la reina roja? ¿y la Sota?**

**kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
